Shattered Remains
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: A lone assassin strikes in the heart of abstergo. Raven City is not safe from his blade, his creed. No Templar is safe.  Rated T for violence, fighting, and light cursing!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **

**Hey guys (and girls, of course)! My name is MASTER T-REX and this is my first fan fiction, so I will be taking any and all criticism you have for me. Hope you like it. **

**I was inspired for the beginning by "Run this town" by Jay-Z, feat. Rihanna & Kanye West. Listen to it when the main character is introduced plz! I do not own this song**

**Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed either, it belongs to Ubisoft and its other developers. I only own my OC's. : )**

Assassins Creed: Shattered Remains

The clouds roll and thunder in the grey evening sky. The streets of Raven City are lit below, being covered in a light drizzle. The people move about, tired from work and not paying any attention to the man in the black hoodie.

He walks like a blade in the crowd, slipping through the bustling streets of people. Searching for his assigned target.

The rain seems to pour now, only to drown out the sound of his footsteps approaching the square. The man's dark black eyes are quick to spot his prey as hawk would find its meal. A Templar businessman.

He stops in his tracks and raises his hand to his right ear, and activates hiss earpiece. With a swift command, he eventually spots his brothers. They sported the white and red lined hoodies of the Brotherhood. They target their prey and strike with the assassin's most prized weapon. The hidden blade. After the strike, they vanish as they had appeared. And leave the target in a pool of blood, mixing in with the rain.

The man walks down the block, hearing the screams of pedestrians. He turns an alley and disappears into the night.

In 2012 no Templar can be safe from him. He works in the dark, to serve the light. The Creed guides his blade. This man is Asandar Blade, and like his ancestors before him, he is an assassin.

**Authors Notes: **

**SO! What do you think? I might just make a second chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **

**Hey again people! I have read over the comments and this time around, there will be more of EVERYTHING! Again, I will be taking any and all criticism you have for me. Safety and Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed, it belongs to Ubisoft and its other developers. I only own my OC's. : )**

_Chapter__ 1: The Creed is what we make of it…._

Asander Blade is one of the few assassins who, raised as a young boy, grew to follow the path of an assassin. Yet today, he still enforces the ancient creed of his ancestors:

_Laa shay'a waqi' un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember. Nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember. Everything is permitted._

The Brotherhood is not as strong as it was before, withering under the force of Abstergo. The title of "assassin" bears no meaning anymore, dissolved into nothing but a definition for lies and personal gain. The remaining few, true assassins, have remained together to resist the templar influence, and joined Asander in the hopes of ridding the word, "templar" from the history texts.

Asander Blade holds all assassins under his creed as brothers. By "brother", he actually means the literal term for "brother". If an assassin should die protecting their creed, it would be like losing his own flesh and blood.

This is the journey of the Soaring Falcon, Asander Blade...

Asander's steel blade pierced the Templar's throat. Blood cascading from the man's neck, tingeing the air with the smell of blood and metal. Time seemed to slow down as Asander asked the man, "Tell me about the Ares Initiative, and what you plan to do with the Pieces of Eden" Trying to hold on to his last embers of his life, the dying man told him, "Your Brotherhood shall see it's end, assassin. I will take my secrets to the grave" Asander had no need for the wretch anymore. He lowered himself to the man's ear and said, "Those who take their secrets to the grave will be haunted by them forever, your torment will never end, Templar. Rest in peace…."

The assassin occupied New York City, murdering the head developers of the animus at Abstergo until he had heard from an informant that Abstergo H.Q was stationed in Raven City, Chicago. He had no time to waste, for every second that he didn't stop the templar's, they were one second closer to killing the Assassins.

Asander took the city subway line to Chicago, Raven City where he would meet up with an old friend, Gavino Auditore and Asander's ever burning flame, Maria Sorillo. Ever since childhood, Asander and Gavino were as blood brothers, always looking out for one another and eventually becoming master assassins. When he arrived to the city his friend and love were waiting for him at the station.

"ASANDER, OVER HERE _MI AMICO_" screamed the Assassin, but Maria slapped him hard enough to shut his mouth. The Italian glared at his colleague, rubbing the area where he was ever-so-subtlety slapped but she wasn't paying attention to him.

Maria looked at Asander for the first time in years. His hair had grown, parting from the forehead to his jaw. He wore a black hoodie, with an embroided red eagle on the back, black combat pants and a leather brown leg pouch, strapped around his waist and above the knee. His hidden blade had three leather belts strapped on top of the hoodie with the hidden blade covered by a sown-on fabric that matched the hoodie, with a zipper down the middle and an opening at the start of the cuff to allow the blade to exit.

Asander set his eyes upon Maria and Gavino, he had missed them for so long. He looked at the Italian and smiled when he said, "You haven't changed a bit, Gavino." His friend laughed and shook his hand, "Unlike you Asander, you have matured and grown since I last saw you." Before Maria could welcome Asander, Gavino chided, "But between you and me, Maria has ripened also, eh Asander? Maria decided to slap him again. Harder, this time. The Italian felt her hand make contact and winced at the force. Even Asander twitched a little. After her fury left her she said to Asander, "You look like your about to go on a templar hunting-spree. You shouldn't stress yourself with that, you know. You do have us to help you"

Asander replied, "I know but it's not safe anymore Maria, especially from your rage. I bet a hundred Templar's would kill themselves before getting bitch-slapped by you" She was about to slap him too, but agreed with him. Gavino led them out of the station and into Raven City. Unfortunately, it was raining. "Ah cazzo! It is always raining in this bitch-of-a-city. I'll call the cab.

After almost an hour of grueling rain and full taxi's, it was Maria who hailed one down.

All she did was whistle.

"Damn Maria, now I thank god you have such a fine a-" but before he could say it, Asander gave him a look to warn him for Maria. "What was that, Gavino" she said but he gathered his words and replied, "awesome skills. I meant to say skills" she got in the cab followed by Asander, and finally Gavino. The Italian exhaled, lucky enough to still be fine. They drove down the road and took a right uptown. As they were driving, the taxi had a touch screen monitor that advertised Abstergo's new program called the "Ares Initiative", and that it would be open to the general public soon. "What was that" ,Asander whispered to Maria, trying to keep quiet so the driver did not hear them. She said, "We have been looking into this for awhile, but only dug up that it has something to do with the Pieces of Eden" after that the cab turned into a dark alleyway. The smell of death hung in the air. Gavino exclaimed, "Hey idioti! This isn't our stop!" only for the driver to reply, "it is now, assassins" and pulled an M9 and shot Gavino in the shoulder. Asander pulled Maria down and then Gavino and shoved them out of the car. as the driver kept firing. The shooter noticed that they were not in their seats and got out only to see them escaping, he shot Gavino in the leg so Asander had to hide him behind the dumpster with Maria in the dark alley. Asander pulled a Desert Eagle from his leg pouch and loaded it. "what are you doing?" screamed Maria over the gunfire of the templar. Asander only said, "my job"

He rolled out of cover and into the fray. The templar was bad at shooting so Asander guessed _Novice,_ he dodged the incoming bullets and shot the templar in the thigh twice.

Asander put his gun away and walked to his prey. "P-p-please don't kill me. Please! I'll give you anything!" the Templar heard the _schnick_ of the assassins hidden blade and Asander said " I want your life" and plunged his blade into the templar's neck. 

Asander's steel blade pierced the Templar's throat. Blood cascading from the man's neck, tingeing the air with the smell of blood and metal. Time seemed to slow down as Asander asked the man, "Tell me about the Ares Initiative, and what you plan to do with the Pieces of Eden" Trying to hold on to his last embers of his life, the dying man told him, "Your Brotherhood shall see it's end, assassin. I will take my secrets to the grave" Asander had no need for the wretch anymore. He lowered himself to the man's ear and said, "Those who take their secrets to the grave will be haunted by them forever, your torment will never end, Templar. Rest in peace…."

Asander pulled his blade out of the corpse, and walked to his friends. They got up, walked into the car, and Maria told Asander the location of the Assassins Bureau.

The templar laid dead, the flies starting to gather around his corpse already.

To be continued in Chapter 2…

**Authors Notes: **

**And there you have it guy's. Hope you like it!**

**Favorite & Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **

**What's up readers! I have read over the reviews again and I noticed in the prologue that Asander's name was written "Asandar". Lol, my badness****. I am also sorry for not updating in forever, but I have a reason: I was stuck at the beach in Europe with my uncle and old man. I also did not have any internet connection or computer for that matter. That is what red bull + the sun + a brain, do to people! Now without further ado, Chapter 2 of Assassins Creed: Shattered Remains! **

**This is dedicated to MASTER-T REX'S Brother, who really is my twin brother. I love you bro and this one is for you.**

**P.S: Gavino is going to go off on a swearing spree! He also knows how to get slapped by Maria too! Man, I think I make Maria too bossy.**

_Chapter 2: Art of the kill…_

Asander put Gavino in the back with the help of Maria, all the while the Italian cursed. Profusely. He just did not know when to quit, even with a couple of bullets in him.

"Raahhgggggg! My leg and arm, that maledetto asswipe! That templar testa di cazzo! That pezzo di merda figlio di putanna!" Gavino kept swearing the templar as they drove to the Assassins Bureau, with Maria in the back giving directions and shutting up the Italian every once in a while.

"That mother fucking-"Unfortunately, Gavino never got to finish his sentence because Maria silenced him with her hand. The Italian got the point she was making and quieted down. Asander drove on until they reached an abandoned police station. Maria and Asander helped Gavino out of the taxi and Maria knocked on the door. The door was metallic and had a large one way mirror at head level, after a few seconds the door was unlocked and opened. Asander marveled at the spectacle he saw inside.

The station was turned into a thriving Assassin's Guild. The rooms that held cubicles were humming with the sound of laptops and computers being used by the Assassin's hackers and researchers. Maria told Asander that this was the Information Wing, which was used for anything from locating the whereabouts of the pieces of Eden to getting info on a target. Maria also gave Asander a quick rundown of how the guild works (all the while they helped Gavino to walk), telling him that each wing of the station is for a different operation in the Brotherhood. She kept explaining the different wings and their uses until she received a message on her earpiece and told him "Oh, one more thing Asander. The Mentor wants to see you." Asander was honored that the leader of what was left of the Brotherhood wanted to see him, and he just arrived.

Asander asked for the directions to the office, as Maria had to get Gavino to the Hospitalization wing. She briskly told him, "He has the chief's office, the 10th floor okay? See you" Asander gave her and the Italian his goodbyes and took Maria's directions to the Mentor.

He had found one of the many elevators in the bureau and went up to the top floor, en-route to the mentor. Once he reached the floor and stepped down the elevator, he walked down a relatively deserted hallway. Once he reached the end of the hallway there was a wooden door, but not just any wooden door. It looked antique, with decorative metal vines converging into the assassin's insignia in the center. He knocked on the door, to be opened by a relatively middle-aged man. He was only a bit taller than Asander and wore traditional grand master robes. His features were weathered but young, full of fight and wisdom (his stubby beard had more salt than pepper in it also).

The man stared at Asander for a while before saying, "So you are the infamous Asander Blade that I have heard so much about from Maria. Correct?" the man ushered him in the room and closed the door behind him. The Mentor went to his desk and sat down and offered a seat to Asander which he took. "Yes, I am Mentor. It is comforting to know that my reputation proceeds myself." The Mentor gave Asander another questionable stare. Asander looked into the mentors eyes and realized that the man was measuring him. He was trying to see whether Asander was a coward or a fighter. The Mentor told him that, "Even though you rank yourself master assassin and are well known, that has nothing to do with how I think of you…" Asander questioned is comment, "And what might that be, Mentor?" The man told Asander bluntly and coldly, "I think you are a brash, cocky, and well-trained boy who thinks he is a master assassin and can just waltz into this war and win with the snap of his fingers."

Asander took this in for a few seconds, digesting the scornful remark. He tried to think of a sarcastic comeback to rebound from the insult, but could not think of one. His only reply was, "I am what the creed has made me. If you don't think that my way is good than that's fine, because at least I don't sit behind a desk. I take the fight to the enemy, not stay here until they attack us." The Mentor was surprised by his response, the fact that Asander wanted to serve the Brotherhood than use it as crap gave the Mentor a sense of righteousness that the brotherhoods of the past felt. "You are right, Asander. I was wrong about you and I believe that in time you can restore what others have brought down for so long. You remind me of myself when I was your age. Strong, resilient, and loyal to the Brotherhood." Asander replied with a "thank you" and the mentor gave him his first assignment in Raven City. He took the personal file on his target and left for his room to study his kill.

To be continued in Chapter 3…

**Authors Notes: **

**And there you have it guy's. Hope you liked it as much as I did!**

**P.S: I envisioned The Mentor to look like General Kota from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. Except with Assassin robes like Al-Mualim's. I could totally imagine that****. Hehe, I am so freaking evil! XD  
><strong> 

**Safety and Peace readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Hello guys. I am extremely sorry for not uploading a new chapter in such a long time but I feel that I am indebted to the few readers who have waited out for another chapter. I am making sure that this is extremely long so you guys won't be bored! **

**Thanks for all the support you have given me and I hope you all can forgive me for neglecting you guys.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter!**

Assassins Creed: Shattered Remains

Chapter III:

Maria was in Asander's quarters, trying to persuade him to take her along. "Are you sure you want to go in alone. I could help you out, you know…" Maria asked as Asander strapped his hidden blade to his forearm.

He turned to look at her. She was wearing a red hoodie and white combat pants, bearing a standard hidden blade on her left forearm. Slung across her back was a sniper rifle she had personally customized along with two desert eagles tucked into holsters on her thighs.

"Look, Maria, I can do this and I really don't need you getting in my way so-" Gavino, unexpectedly, walked in with a cast on his leg and a cane making a tapping noise against the hardwood floor with every step.

"Maria's capable of covering your back, amico. If it is that you're afraid to leave me by myself, do not worry. I know how to hold my own if I get jumped on the street or run out of wine to drink…" Maria rolled her eyes and slapped Gavino out of his consistent blabbering and began lecturing him about how he brought shame to his ancestors, his family name, and his assassin lineage. During their lecture, Asander had finished gearing up for his mission and walked into the briefing room with Maria and Gavino not far behind.

Once he had entered the room, Asander locked eyes with Jason , one of the few people Asander has hated. Since the two began training during their childhood years, Jason had a cocky attitude, enforced the creed like god himself sent him to do so, and was an all around a-hole. The man was from Philadelphia, born into the brotherhood like Asander, but far outclassed in skill. Asander was always better than him at everything they did, which led to him climbing up the Assassin ranks while Jason went on to become the lead historian and archive keeper for the Creed (which wasn't good enough for him. He's sort of like the Malik of this fic.). He holds an ever-blazing grudge against Asander for slashing the right side of his face with a hidden blade while sparring during their childhood years, scarring both Jason's flesh and pride.

The historian was (as usual) wearing a white hoodie and pants, standard attire for an assassin. He cocked an eyebrow in question at the still cursing Gavino and then looked to Asander in confusion, "What happened this time? No, don't tell me. It was the bulldozer! It had a mind of its own and just rolled onto Gavino's leg. No? Maybe it was a cat that got too pissed off at him. Or… it just might have been you, Asander. Remember? Back in our childhood days? Of course you would go as far as to attack even your own comrade for recognition which is nothing less than expected of you."

This really struck a chord in Asander's nerves. He replied in a menacing tone, "Listen to me, and listen good, I'm not here to mock you so cut the bullshit and give me what I came for or I just might slash the other side of your face…"

Jason chuckled to himself and said, "As much as I would love to slit your throat, I have a job to do, so I'll just cut to the chase."

Asander and company took seats at metal table in the center of the room, files, reports, pictures, and maps were spread across the table.

Jason looked up at Asander and pointed at the map in the center of the table, "Asander, you're target, the multimillionaire arms dealer, is going to be *point to abstergo symbol on map* here at Abstergo's training facility for a conference with the Templar representative of Raven City.

Jason also grabbed a handheld GPS and gave it to Asander, saying, "He will be driven by car to his destination, so you're going to have to track him via homing beacon that was placed on his car by an inside operative. Now, the dealer is known to ride in a fully armored Humvee so trying to shoot him while he's in the car will not work. You're going to have to break into the facility, get personal with the target, and steal his briefcase. In it will be the files of whatever weapons him and the Templars have been dealing on. After that, get out of the building as fast as you can and don't get caught. I'd rather kill you than the Templars."

Asander nodded and said, "Sound good Jason, see you."

Jason rolled his eyes in reply while Asander walked out the door and steeled himself for the mission ahead.

…

The sky was a dark grey as Asander exited an alley and into the bustling streets of Raven City. The city was always moving, humming with the sound of pedestrians and vehicles. He flipped his hood up and started to run, feeling the wind rush past him. He sidestepped an oncoming pedestrian and kept running. While working his way through the crowds of people he saw two people carrying a table out of a building. In order to overcome this obstacle he kong vaulted it and sharply turned into the next alleyway he found. Asander bolted through the building emergency exit, up the stairs, and onto an expansive rooftop that were very close to other roofs.

_I can make more time if there are no people to bump into…_

Before continuing onward with the mission, he pulled out the gps that Jason gave him and checked the distance from his location to the target the mission.

_15-20 mikes until target destination. I'd better get moving…_

Just as he was going to begin running again, his earpiece beeped multiple times. He was being contacted by Jason. Asander pushed his earpiece to receive the call.

"Asander here"

"_Yeah, no shit captain obvious, I dialed the number labeled "Asander" for a reason."_

The assassin sighed in frustration with his rival.

"Listen Jason, if you don't have anything important to say, then hang up and go stick your nose in the archives and-"

Asander was cut off by Jason, "Okay, Alright, I'll say what I gotta say. Maria decided to go after you and help you on the mission as backup…"

"WHAT! I thought I specifically told her 'N.O.'"

"_Yeah, well, she's a lot stronger than she looks and almost broke my arm to learn your location. She'll be next to you in about five mikes_."

"Fine, I'll wait"

Asander disconnected the call and leaned against the wall, waiting for the assassin-in- shining-hoodie to arrive.

…

Maria was speeding and zipping through traffic on her motorbike when she got a call from Gavino.

"What do you want Gavino?"

"_*slurred speech*I…I just… just wanted to say that… that yur so innocent… and… and I…am…drunk. So very… very… very drunk." _

"Gavino, do you realize that you're drunk?"

"_I no dat I'm drunk! That's why I told u!"_

"I'm hanging up now-"

"_No, No-Please don't… don do dat… I'm so lonely & wine is like my only friend… I miss you…"_

Maria didn't feel the least sorry for her comrade.

"Bye Gavino"

"_No, plz I- BEEP"_

Maria exhaled as she arrived at Asander's location.

…

Asander head snapped to the doorway entrance of the roof when Maria opened it. She took off her helmet and said, "Asander, I know that you told me not to come with you, but I just wanted to help you! Is that such a crime?"

Asander remained silent, memories of the past resurfacing.

And I know that ever since that day, you were forced to work alone, and it must've hurt to not have Nick around anymore but you should let the past go, and I promise that I won't screw up again. Just give me another chance…"

Asander stood with a solemn look on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Look Maria, whatever happened, happened. It's best not to dwell on the past. Now, if we want to complete the mission, we better get a move on…"

Maria nodded silently and gave him a helmet as the two went downstairs to Maria's motorbike.

…

Gavino sat in his quarters, in the dark, with a half-empty bottle of wine held firmly in his left hand. He was on the verge of tears, staring at Maria's picture.

"I…I remember when we were little… You were so innocent yet deadly… You were like my little sister, and I would beat up any boy who picked on you… I would land, like, one hit and then get destroyed, so you would have to hop in and save my ass. Now all you do is slap me, and it hurts a lot. Now, you're with Asander going off to…"

Gavino shook the wine bottle to check if there was any wine left in it. There was.

"Un momento Maria's picture…"

He held his index finger up as to pause the picture from talking with he took a swig of his wine.

"Off to go kill somebody, and I'm so bored here, with my leg all shot up by that dead Templar puttana. When is it Gavino's turn to kill a Templar…?"

Gavino kept conversing with the picture for hours…

**Authors Notes: Sorry about cutting this chapter in half, but my brain is fried and I gotta recharge. Don't worry though the next chapter will be up in a week or so! Till then, MASTER T-REX.**


End file.
